


The Princess' Fantasy

by Yusagi



Series: End of the Dream [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Gen, Heavy Angst, Original Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusagi/pseuds/Yusagi
Summary: At the end of a fantasy, you have to wake up.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: End of the Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Princess' Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like making a really cynical angsty series. Headcanons are always so fluffy, no matter the scenario they're self-indulgent and somehow happy, but what if the answers to certain prompts weren't so nice?
> 
> I'll likely just make this a series I add to when I feel like it. It may not always be Mysme, but it'll likely always be otome or shoujo related.

She fidgeted a bit, smoothing out her dress. She'd done it three times already, but honestly she was just trying to strengthen her resolve and rid herself of the dread and insecurity she felt at the idea of knocking on the door in front of her.

It's silly. It's probably noth-

No. It really wasn't.

Her hand trembled a moment, hovering in the air. Truthfully, she should have probably said something before coming by. She sort of figured that the fact she didn't share any selfies when Zen was so quick to snap them and send them - and really, everyone in the chat short of maybe Jaehee was. She thought it was something unspoken but known, except...707 had gone and teased Zen with the knowledge of what she looked like, and now he probably had a totally wrong idea.

Oh, whatever!

She knocked while her confident thought was still playing through her mind. They got along so well over text, it really didn't matter.

The door opened before she could think better of it, the face of the popular actor even more beautiful and radiant in person than through the screen. "He--...y?" His excitement morphed into an innocent look of confusion, crimson eyes flicking across her, and then turning to scan the area behind her, as if searching for clues to her identity.

Well. That killed the idea that he had any idea of how she looked.

She summoned an awkward smile and lifted her phone. "Ah...it's me...? The...um..." Granted, she normally wrote much more confidently, but a monitor gave her a bit of bravery she just didn't feel in front of the man she'd been flirting pretty shamelessly with for almost a week.

Who'd clearly been envisioning a different person than her. But then, of course he would have. She wasn't just 'plain'. She wasn't the kind of person to kid herself about her own unattractiveness. Crueler kids in school had always made sure she knew, and being unfit wouldn't have improved that.

To his credit, recognition flared in his eyes a moment later, and he smiled brightly. "Princess!"

Zen was a perfect gentleman, sweet and flirtatious, just as charming in person as he seemed on screen. And closer than that - genuinely interested in her, concerned for her safety and well-being. Nothing untoward happened, but then...well, she really wasn't expecting anything like that to happen. It was a nice fantasy, to think that the cute flirt would actually be physically attracted to her and want to make moves once they had time alone, but...she wasn't delusional.

After their 'date', a part of her thought that maybe he was a little less flirtatious with her over the messenger, but it was probably just her own insecurity overlaying his actions. When others asked how she looked, he called her cute. That made her smile to herself, sitting in the empty apartment.

The bomb deactivated, but that wasn't really a _bad_ thing, because she could defend herself perfectly well against the freakish hacker guy that showed up to try to kidnap her, and getting blown up instead would have been pretty terrible.

When the RFA heard about it, the chatroom almost crashed with all of the panicked texts sent her way. 707 even called her personally to apologize for several minutes long. Among those was a bold claim about just how much Zen had ripped his ear off (verbally) for it.

That made her smile, too. It made Zen sound like a protective older brother, which wasn't a bad thing at all to have.

At the party, Jaehee called her dress elegant, and Jumin called her lovely. Seven winked and joked around with her at the punch bowl for a while, until he got hauled off somewhere to help with something.

The party was a success, and she felt pretty proud of her hard work. It also meant she didn't have to live in that death trap of an apartment any longer, which didn't hurt her mood either.

The year kept her pretty busy with her real job after that. Glitzy as the RFA's long term members were, she was just a normal person, and when her room and board weren't comped in exchange for living on top of a bomb and under the threat of a malicious hacker, she had to go work long hours that kept her away from the phone much of the time. With the exception of maybe Jumin, those connections weren't really leveragable into any position she could actually do.

Although V stopped showing up, the chatroom and those in it remained as friendly as ever whenever she did make it back to talk for a bit.

Christmas arrived.

Finally, she had a solid weekend off, and while she felt pretty tired, she couldn't go and leave the chat without a 'Merry Christmas'.

Most of the RFA were present when she logged in, chatting about their respective Christmas plans. 

Yoosung hoped to cram video gaming in through the holiday vacation. Jaehee...might not have been getting a vacation until next week, when Jumin was going on vacation, and 7 was rambling about supposedly secret plans.

As she typed up a greeting, Zen joined the chat.

**[Zen]** _I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT_

**[Jaehee]** A special appearance?!

 **[Zen]** Not until New Years.

 **[Jaehee]** That's a little disappointing...

 **[Zen]** I FOUND

**[Zen]** _MY SOULMATE_

**[Jaehee]**?!

 **[Jumin]** Did you find a mirror?

 **[Yoosung]** lolol

Her finger hovered over the button, where she'd been about to send 'Merry Christmas'. If she sent it now, she'd be stealing his thunder, and possibly derailing the whole conversation. More than Jumin already had, anyway. For a bit, he bickered back and forth with Jumin, over an increasingly worried Jaehee.

Eventually, though, Zen sent a selfie of himself, smiling brighter than she'd ever seen, arm around the shoulders of a cute young brunette. Was that...the costar in that movie he was making? She looked somehow familiar.

Jaehee confirmed it.

 **[Zen]** Actually...I've known her a little while now.

 **[Zen]** We've been dating since after the party!

**[Zen] But now...**

**[Zen]** _We're gonna announce it tomorrow! I wanted you guys to know first!  
_

She erased her message.

That woman...now she remembered where she'd seen the woman before.

She'd sent the woman an email early on, when Jaehee had suggested inviting more entertainment figures in the party to keep the attendees well-rounded.

' _Congratulations, Zenny. Many happy returns!'_

There. Better. Message sent.

A swift few taps of the phone, and her room was plunged back into the darkness of the night. Which was fine. She didn't feel like looking at the expression reflected back at her from the glass. 

The phone thumped lightly to the ground, and she stared up at the ceiling that she could barely make out in the night.

 _Stupid_.

It was really stupid. She always knew this was going to happen, because she was nothing more than another admirer of him - a friend like Jaehee that also happily stoked his narcissism when given the chance - and he'd been pretty obviously desperate for a girlfriend since she'd met him. And if she'd been paying more attention, she probably would have suspected he found someone a while ago, as she couldn't remember him mentioning being single like he had so often the first few days she'd known him.

Really.

It was just that...in a private, self-indulgent little fantasy world she'd kept for herself, she'd let herself pretend for just...a little bit too long that she'd loved him.

A selfish, hot tear fell from her cheek to her ear. A cruel and vindictive voice in her head wanted to say things about how the beautiful and popular Zen would of course find a soulmate who was coincidentally just as beautiful and popular as he was, but that wasn't true at all. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't just some shallow person who cared only about how beautiful or powerful the person he loved was. He was wonderful, truly kind, and devoted to those he cared about, and...and maybe she wasn't pretending.

She really had fallen in love with him.

The truly selfish fantasy was believing someone like Zen would fall for someone like her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not meant to be read into for any deeper messages, it's just a different kind of angst.


End file.
